Omniculares
by IssueRBK
Summary: Harry tiene muchos pensamientos acerca de Malfoy mientras observa el mundial de Quidditch.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter está tan lejos de pertenecerme como yo de su corazón «/3

 **Título:** Omniculares

 **Summary:** Harry tiene muchos pensamientos acerca de Malfoy mientras observa el mundial de Quidditch.

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero les guste el one-shot que ni yo misma sé de dónde salió.

* * *

Harry, sentado en el palco del estadio, dejó de preguntarse sobre el carácter humano de las veelas. De hecho, no se hizo ninguna pregunta en absoluto.

Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, y la mente de Harry se quedó totalmente en blanco, solo ocupada por una suerte de dicha. En ese momento, lo único que en el mundo merecía la pena era seguir viendo a las veelas; porque, si ellas dejaban de bailar, ocurrirían cosas terribles...

Con los omniculares colocados sobre sus lentes, desvió un momento su mirada, solo para fijarse en si el resto de los espectadores también sentían la necesidad de arrojarse de la tribuna, sólo para llamar la atención de las hermosas mujeres.

Por toda la algarabía del estadio, había olvidado que la familia Malfoy también estaba allí, a unos cuantos puestos. Lucius miraba imperturbable a las veelas aunque si con un ligero gesto apreciativo, mientras que Narcissa, ya sin el gesto de asco plasmado en su cara, observaba atenta los sutiles movimientos de las mujeres, tal vez para imitarlos en alguna reunión de alta sociedad. Y Draco...no había visto jamás esa expresión en su cara.

Creyó no vivir lo suficiente como para distinguir alguna mueca en el Slytherin que no fuera desprecio, pero definitivamente se equivocó, pues, justo en ese momento el estado más puro de embelesamiento se pintaba en las facciones del rubio.

Era raro como sus labios se entreabrían y sus ojos resplandecían anhelantes, mientras su cabello, curiosamente claro y fino como el de las jóvenes veelas, se mecía con el poco viento nocturno que se colaba entre tanta multitud. Quedó atento a esa inusual visión. Tanto, que olvidó que en la parte central del estadio aún se observaba a esplendorosas mujeres danzando al ritmo de una suave melodía.

El público en general estaba tan prendado del espectáculo, que nadie notó que Harry podría ser el único que no esté con su mirada en las velaas, sino puesta en Draco Malfoy. En parte era un alivio, a sus amigos eso les habría parecido un indicio del apocalipsis.

Aunque él mismo se dio cuenta después de un tiempo, por lo que avergonzado consigo mismo por tan ridículo acto, se concentró nuevamente en la exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos, justificándose mentalmente con que ese desliz era producto de jamás haber visto a Malfoy como un ser humano normal, capaz de sonreir, impresionarse o...sentir.  
Se vio en la necesidad de repetir esa imagen, pero voltearse de nuevo hacia la familia Malfoy resultaría extraño hasta para él. Tal vez si...

No agradeció gastar 10 galeones en los omniculares más que en ese momento.

Aplastó el botón para retroceder y Draco con labios entreabiertos predominó en su campo de visión. Y aunque le resultara raro su repentino interés, no se contuvo en detallar todo aspecto de la imagen.

Entonces, la amplificada voz de Ludo Bagman dio inicio al juego y Harry rápidamente restableció sus omniculares para ver el partido.

Vio atento a todos los jugadores, para él era impresionante cada uno de sus movimientos y coordinación precisa. Tal vez para Malfoy no era así, él seguramente ya habría asistido a otros mundiales, era rico después de todo. Aun así no resistió el impulso de mirarlo.  
El chico en cuestión volvía a mostrar su máscara de mago de alta clase y Harry se sintió exasperado.

Los espectadores en la tribuna irlandesa rugieron animados deteniendo todo pensamiento irracional. Irlanda había anotado sus primeros 10 puntos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó algo desorientado, mirando a un lado y a otro como loco a través de los omniculares.

— ¡Harry, si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te vas a perder un montón de jugadas!—le gritó Hermione creyendo que a eso se debía el despiste de su amigo.

Decidiéndose por fin prestar atención al partido por el cual estuvo esperando durante todo su tiempo en la casa con los Dursley, se fijó en los buscadores de ambos equipos planeando con velocidad hacia el piso, pero antes de estrellarse Krum alzó el vuelo en espiral, el buscador irlandés, Lynch, si se dio de lleno contra el suelo.

 _Amago de Wronski: un desvío del buscador muy peligroso_ se leyó en sus omniculares cuando repitió la jugada en cámara lenta.

En su mente se imaginó él mismo volando en su saeta de fuego como la de esos jugadores profesionales, planeando a gran velocidad contra el suelo y elevándose de manera grácil y precisa.  
Podría practicar ese movimiento y luego emplearlo con los Slytherins ¿Qué haría Draco Malfoy al verlo? ¿Lo imitaría o entrevería que es una trampa? Era astuto, eso no se lo quitaba nadie, así que sería difícil engañarlo.  
No supo por qué pero se puso a pensar en la selección de las casas en el primer año: Cuando el sombrero se colocó sobre su cabeza demoró bastante en comparación a Draco, con quien apenas tocó su rubio cabello y ya decidió a que casa pertenecería ¿Qué habría visto en la mente de Malfoy? ¿En verdad siempre fue tan mordaz, presumido y ambicioso? Bueno, si no lo fuera, no sería Draco, y Draco además de todo eso era astuto, listo e inteligente, de hecho una vez lo escuchó hablar con su padre sobre su posición académica, siendo superado tan solo por Hermione. Eso significaba que era el segundo en toda su promoción, y ni siquiera pertenecía a Ravenclaw como se esperaba.  
Pensó que si él mismo tuvo una segunda opción de casa a la cual ser enviado, Malfoy también la tendría, y esta sin duda sería Ravenclaw ¿Qué pasaría si Draco estuviera en Ravenclaw? De alguna forma le resultaría más... _accesible_.

Pero por otra parte Draco parecía orgulloso de estar en Slytherin, la casa de la cual han salido la mayoría de magos oscuros, y él se mostraba feliz por ello. Quizás eso era porque fue educado para idolatrar a esa casa, de la misma forma en la que él fue informado lo suficiente para despreciarla...

—Y...¡sí, señores, penalti favorable a Irlanda!—Relató Bagman.

Las veelas, enfadadas con los leprechauns, se pusieron de pie y agitaron sus melenas.

—Tápense los oídos—les aconsejó el señor Weasley al ver como las mujeres se ponían a bailar.

Harry obedeció y a su vez se giró hacia Malfoy, quien estaba nuevamente sumido en el canto de las mujeres, su expresión relajada...viéndolo bien, Malfoy era agradable de ver si no tenía siempre el gesto de superioridad o desdén. Si se mostrará un poco menos presuntuoso y más relajado, Draco sería el centro de atención de varias chicas, hasta tuviera novia ¿o tal vez ya la tenía? Pansy Parkinson era bastante cercana al rubio...

—Hermione—llamó en susurros.

—Mira al árbitro—dijo divertida: el sujeto estaba como luciéndose frente a las mujeres. — ¿Qué sucede?—retomó haciendo caso a su primer llamado.

— ¿A ti...—pensó en lo raro que sería preguntar aquello— ¿Malfoy te parece atractivo?—la chica lo miró entre sorprendida y alarmada—Lo digo porque creo que le gustas, estaba mirando hacia acá—mintió sintiéndose algo inconforme con su propia declaración.

—Oh—exclamó no sabiendo cómo reaccionar y sin siquiera voltear hacia el lado de Malfoy—Bueno, es alguien...de buen ver, si—contestó no muy segura.

—Ah—dijo y se volvió como si nada hacia el partido.

Había una redada en el estadio puesto que el árbitro intentó expulsar a las veelas y los jugadores búlgaros bajaron a protestar. Draco lucía tan divertido con la situación, de seguro aquello era algo que no se veía en todos los partidos.

¿Y desde cuando había vuelto a ver en esa dirección? Volvió a retomar la vista en la cancha y esta vez sí procuró no tener más distracciones, aunque su cabeza aun remontaba a la respuesta de Hermione:

«Es de buen ver, si»

¿De buen ver? ¿Eso quería decir que se podría disfrutar solamente viéndolo? ¿Detallando su estructura facial? Él lo había visto incontables veces y nunca notó nada más que una expresión despectiva. Pero también era cierto que cuando lo vio mostrando embelesamiento por las veelas, sí distinguió la ''curiosidad'' que se sentía cuando vislumbrabas a alguien atractivo, esas ganas que te embargaban de quedarte viendo a esa persona solo para deleitarte con cada uno de sus rasgos...

— ¡Por eso, muchachos—gritó el señor Weasley—, es por lo que no hay que fijarse sólo en la belleza!

Harry enfocó los omniculares en el campo: las veelas habían adquirido rostros de pájaro con terribles picos afilados y alas escamosas que nacían en sus hombros.  
Por costumbre volteó a ver a Draco. Malfoy ahora miraba a las mujeres con el ceño fruncido y aunque ya no tenía la expresión que lo había llevado a detallarlo, por alguna razón se sintió complacido de que ya no mirara con esos ojos a las criaturas en el campo.

Un gruñido colectivo se presentó porque una bludger pegó de lleno en la cara de Krum, incluso Malfoy torció la boca en disgusto, sus labios se curvearon adoptando una nueva forma y el resto de sus rasgos siguió el gesto amoldándose a la perfección...

— ¡IRLANDA HA GANADO!—voceó Bagman, desconcertado por el repentino final del juego— ¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios santo creo que nadie se lo...

No puso atención al resto de la frase porque Draco estaba cruzado de brazos mostrando inconformidad con el resultado, incluso diría que un puchero amenazaba por escaparse de esa boca, tal vez lo haría si no estuviera con sus padres. Y de pronto Harry quiso alejarlo del resto del mundo solo para que se comportara con la libertad que él quería, sin protocolos ni estatus de sangre...

— ¡Dediquemos un fuerte aplauso a los caballeros perdedores: la selección de Bulgaria!

Draco no aplaudió, pero el brillo en sus ojos si tuvo una ligera variante de aceptación.

Harry no sabía si alguien le habló o no en todo ese tiempo, solo se enteró de que de repente a la tribuna llegaron los 7 derrotados jugadores búlgaros, y tenía miles de omniculares apuntando en dirección a ellos. Y a Draco.

El que todos lo vieran a él era incómodo, pero que ahora la mayoría cayera en cuenta de la existencia de Draco lo molestaba. No estaba entendiendo nada.

Notó que Draco observaba con especial interés al buscador búlgaro, aun a pesar de que este tenía medio rostro ensangrentado. Además, en tierra sus movimientos parecian menos ágiles, hasta lucía un poco torpe y cabizbajo, no parecía ser tan bueno, entonces... ¡¿Por qué Draco no paraba de verlo?!

Repentinamente se sintió irritado.

Cuando Bagman pronunció el nombre de Krum, el estadio reaccionó en una ovación ensordecedora. Draco no actuó, pero si sonrió ampliamente.  
Harry torció los ojos, no sabía que lo hacía tan feliz, de todas formas Krum perdió.

Podría ser que el buscador búlgaro jugara bien, pero él podría llegar a hacerlo mejor. En cuanto esté en Hogwarts, en el campo de quidditch y persiguiendo la snitch junto a Draco, le demostraría que también era veloz y ágil, que no tenía por qué seguir viendo con admiración al torpe y robusto mastodonte que no podía esquivar siquiera una bludger...

No quiso pensar en las veces que él mismo fue amenazado por una, o en los obstáculos que siempre se le presentaban durante el juego.

¿Y si le llamaba la atención porque Krum era fornido? A Draco parecía interesarle la presencia de esa clase de personas, por eso siempre andaba con Crabbe y Goyle aún a pesar de que no tenían cerebro ¿De verdad tomaba en cuenta el cuerpo más que la actitud? no le sorprendería que así fuera, pero eso lo ponía en clara desventaja, apenas y llenaba el uniforme que se le había dado. Tal vez si en las mañanas salía a trotar en el patio...

— ¡Harry!

Toda la familia Weasley le estaba mirando, incluida Hermione. Fred y George contaban su dinero a un costado y Charlie había colocado una mano sobre su hombro.

—Déjenlo, debió ser muy abrumador ver por primera vez una final de quidditch, y aún mejor con ese final ¿no es así Harry?—el pelirrojo lo miró sonriente, como si supiera algo que él no y se divertía de lo lindo con ello.

Harry miró por última vez detrás de las figuras que se le amontonaron enfrente, y alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises que miraban en su dirección antes de perderse por las gradas.

Sonrió. —Por supuesto.

* * *

Helou

Aquí está un segundo one-shot basado en ciertas situaciones de "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego"

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
